comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Avengers: Gods
I'm making this new because I had the idea. This does not mean I'm returning full time, because my life is still pretty busy most of the time, I just wanted to give you all a teaser of what's possibly to come. For the original Gods & Marvels see: here Characters Iron Man (5417).png|T'Challa Quirobi was the ruler of the foreign nation of Wakanda until it was destroyed by Hydra. He then used the remaining resources of Vibranium to create the Iron Man suit and become a hero defending the rest of the world from Hydra, also wanting to avenge the death of his wife, Ororo. Human Torch (5417).jpg|Steve Rogers had been James Barnes's best friend in the war. But when the government chose James over him to become Captain America, his jealousy only grew, so he was eventually recruited by Hydra. However, he was the only surviving member out of the seven present in the ship Captain America crashed into the ocean. He survived, frozen, for decades, eventually being woken up in present day by Hydra, who turned him into the Human Torch. He then became a hero in the world's eyes, but was always secretly answering to the Black Skull. Winter Soldier (5417).jpg|Peggy Carter was seemingly killed by Steve Rogers during WW2, but in reality Hydra turned her into the Winter Soldier. She eventually broke free of her programming and became a hero, not remembering it was Steve that did this to her. She eventually marries Iron Man. Black Widow (5417).jpg|Peter Parker is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Legacy and one of Director Castle's most trusted agents. He is the assassin known as the Black Widow who sees the line between good and bad as blurred, but will do anything he can to protect the ones he loves. Hawkeye (5417).jpg|Matt Murdock had his sight enhanced after having chemicals dumped in them, eventually using this newfound skill to master archery. This made him a knowledgeable choice to become Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special ops agent, working alongside the Black Widow. Punisher (5417).jpg|Natalie Romanoff became the Punisher after her son, Dean Castle, was killed by mobsters. Hulk (5417).png|Sue Storm became the Hulk after her fiance, Reed Richards's experiment with gamma radiation went wrong, killing him and turning her into the monster. However, she can control her transformations and retains her intelligence as the Hulk. Ghost Rider (5417).jpg|Johnny Storm became Ghost Rider after dying during one of his motorcycle stunts. Frank Castle (5417).jpg|Frank Castle was once married to Natalie Romanoff, but after their son was killed, they divorced and Frank devoted his life to S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually becoming Director. Thor (5417).jpg|James Howlett is an immortal mutant who is bonded to the spirit of the Norse God Thor. Doctor Doom (5417).jpg|Tony Stark is a crooked philanthropist who had ties to Hydra and is bonded to the spirit of the Norse God Loki. Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Cecil Mardon was a security guard working at Oscorp before inheriting the Ant-Man suit from Hank Pym, who was killed by Harry Osborn. Quicksilver (5417).jpg|Sam Wilson was the assistant to Leo Fitz, a high ranking employee at Oscorp. During an experiment conducting time travel went wrong and Leo was killed, Sam gained the ability to manipulate time, allowing him to move at super speeds, becoming Quicksilver. Wolverine (5417).jpg|Kitty Pryde became Wolverine after she was experimented on by Hydra at a young age. Havok (5417).jpg|Peter Quill is a mutant with energy manipulation calling himself Havok, but there is more to him than meets the eye... Star-Lord (5417).jpg|Jean Grey was an astronaut who was sucked into a wormhole and spent fifteen years in space, not aging a day due to Earth barely moving in the time she was gone. She eventually returned home as Star-Lord, and became a hero. Spider-Man (5417).jpg|Ben Reilly is a clone of the Black Widow and was raised by Jessica Drew to be a normal kid, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. President Fury (5417).jpg|Nick Fury was once the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who went on to become the President of the United States. In his first year as President he practically fixed the economy and avoided World War 3. However, no serving his sixth year, the world is going to shit. Captain America (5417).png|Simon Williams was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s poor attempt to replicate Captain America. Deadpool (5417).jpg|Deadpool is a mysterious assassin who might be helping the Avengers, but he also might be helping Hydra. No one's really sure what his motives are or who he is. But here's a hint, he's someone already on this list. Harry Osborn (5417).jpg|Harry Osborn was once best friends with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, but after a falling out between the three of them he developed a disease that makes him physically age quicker. He now acts as the Kingpin of Crime in New York City, working alongside Hydra. Black Skull (5417).jpg|Abraham Creed is the grandson of Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. He is now running Hydra as the Black Skull and has much more devious goals than his grandfather ever did. His mother as Sinthea Schmidt and his father was US Politician Graydon Creed. Viper (5417).jpg|Mary Jane Watson was once best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. After they all had a falling out, she joined Hydra and was experimented on until she became Madame Viper, one of the deadliest assassins in the world. Charles Xavier (5417).jpg|Charles Xavier is a corrupt businessman and CEO of Xavier Industries. He works with Hydra and is secretly a telepath. Bruce Banner (5417).png|Bruce Banner is a college professor who used to study gamma radiation with Reed Richards. He is often forced by Hydra to do the dirty work on their experiments, something which has twisted his world view. He may become something similar to Mister Hyde. Ultron (5417).jpg|Ultron was once a peace keeping service created by S.H.I.E.L.D., but it eventually evolved to see humans as weak, so it formed a physical body for itself and joined Hydra. Scorpion (5417).png|John Jameson was diagnosed with an uncurable disease, so in desperation, his father bonded him to a "cure suit". However, after the suit proved impossible to remove, Jameson killed his father and joined Hydra, having them redesign the suit, turning him into Scorpion. Venom (5417).jpg|Grant Ward was once a twisted assassin and double agent working for Hydra. He was eventually bonded to the Venom symbiote, which had previously been bonded to both Peter Parker and Ben Reilly, and it turned him into even more of a threat. Carnage (5417).jpg|After Gwen Stacy, the original host to the Carnage symbiote, died, it bonded itself to Eddie Brock, who held a grudge against Grant Ward. Mar-Vell (5417).jpg|Mar-Vell is Black Skull's secret partner. He is the High Chancellor of the Kree Empire and intends on destroying humanity, but Skull believes he wants to assist Hydra rule the world. Galactus (5417).png|Galactus was the reason the Avengers originally came together. He is now held in Doctor Doom's Castle, where his cosmic powers are used to power most of Hydra's arsenal. Category:Blog posts